


Back To Life

by AngelBaby76



Category: NKOTB - Fandom
Genre: Custody Battle, Divorce, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Jealousy, NKOTB Cruise 2012, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: It's the 2nd annual cruise for NKOTB, and Joe Mcintyre should be enjoying the screaming fans, but instead, he is focused on a marriage that was dying, a marriage built on lies and betrayal.Then he sees her in the crowd, and suddenly Joe feels himself slowing being brought back to life. She is a mystery, but Joe is determined to get to know this stunning angel a little bit more.But as he keeps running into on the cruise, Joe begins to develop some very strong feelings for Mikaela, and despite his reservations, they have a cruise induced fling.After the cruise, they both struggle to continue on with their lives, but when fate brings her back into his life, Joe finds the feelings resurface, and now he has to make a choice.Caught up in the middle of a nasty divorce, Joe tries to protect Mikaela from the dangerous games his ex-wife is about to play.





	1. Chapter 1

__


	2. Live it Up

[Live it Up](https://youtu.be/jsM-XyjLAxY)

 

It was the cruise of a lifetime, and a sea of fans were spread out before him, the setting sun seemed to light the ocean on fire, but all Joe McIntyre could focus on, was a woman in the second row, just to the right of the stairs.

 

He had been thinking about the latest fight he had with his soon to be ex wife, how livid she was that she wasn't going. Rumors were going to fly if she wasn't on that boat, but Joe didn't give a damn anymore. He was tired of pretending to be in a happy marriage.

 

His band mate, Donnie Wahlberg, was throwing the crowd into a frenzy, so that gave home time to scan the crowd, when he saw her.

 

The first thing he noticed on her? The fullest lips he had ever seen, and he watched them as they sang along to the song, the corners lifting up into a smile as Donnie came over to her.

 

Her honey blonde hair was pulled up on one side, held together by a flower clip. Her curvy figure was shown off in a tight blue and white sundress, and the curls bounced along her shoulders as she danced along with the crowd.

 

Joe stood on the side of the stage watching how she truly enjoyed herself. He found himself forgetting about a nasty custody battle of his daughter, lawyers, and child support checks.

 

He hadn't realized he had stopped moving, until Jonathan bumped into him, causing him to stumble a bit. Joe was a bit embarrassed as the crowd noticed, and he playfully laughed it off, catching her eye as she looked up at him.

 

/**/

Mikaela Harris was a few months past thirty, and her life was right where she wanted it to be. She was a very successful emergency room nurse, and as of a year ago, she was married to a very wealthy business man. That is, until she walked in on him screwing his secretary in their bed.

 

She had a feeling he was messing around on her, so when he expected her to be at work, she came home early to see him screwing the shit out of her in Mikaela's bed. She didn't say anything, just watched, and when they were finished, she threw his ass out along with the secretary with the boobs her husband paid for.

 

The divorce sent her into a such a deep depression, that her best friend, Morgan Daniels worried about her. So, with the help of several credit cards and a small loan, Morgan surprised her friend since kindergarten VIP passes to the second annual cruise.

 

Mikaela and Morgan had been huge fans of the New Kids, and she was just fourteen when they split up for good,so, she was unaware of the reunion. She had been busy with school and her residency that she never followed her favorite band through the years.

 

A quick google search filled her in on the lost years, and she was very surprised to see how grown up little Joey Joe had become. Downright fuckable, a term Morgan coined for a man that was hot.

 

No matter how handsome he was, he just wasn't her type. She was into the Harley Davidson driving, bad boy, kind of man.

 

Someone like Donnie.

 

Mikaela was in awe at how close they were, and when Donnie caught her eye, he winked at her as he danced his way over to her, taking her hand and brought her up on stage.

 

She noticed that the one with the blue eyes was watching them, and Mikaela felt a little bit of a flutter in her stomach.

 

She was led back to her seat and she noticed Blue Eyes was staring, stop dancing, and then was plowed over by his other band mate.

 

Mikaela put her hand over her mouth as she leaned over to her friend, Morgan, and whisper something into her ear.

 

 

/******/

 

"I can't believe he forgot his steps."

 

While they were waiting for the elevator, Mikaela checked her reflection, fixing a piece of hair that had fallen out her clip.

 

She had seen him mess up, and it was amusing to see the way his cheeks tinged red. Some screams were heard, so Mikaela looked to see some women pointing to the balcony above them.

 

She saw Blue Eyes wearing a white fedora, white button-up shirt, with the two tops undone, and tan pants.

 

She stood there watching him as he interacted with the crowd, the genuine smile on his face. The doors dinged open, so she took her gaze off of him to step into the elevator.

 

When she turned around, he was staring down at her, his blue eyes smoldering into her green ones, and they stayed that way until the doors shut, shutting him away from her.

 

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she felt her lungs burning. She bit a hand to her chest, feeling her heart pounding hard against her palm, and she slowly let out her breath.


	3. Crash

 

 

 

**The way you got me speeding, I don't want to take it slow,**

**My body's overheating as I feel you getting closer.**

**My heart is racing, this could be unstoppable,**

**I can't describe the feeling I'll be feeling as I crash into you**.

 

 

"Hot damn, she posted. Have to find out who this honey is."

 

Joe had been on his phone checking his messages, not caring about how much this was going to cost him. Hearing his daughters voice was worth every penny.

 

He looked up from his phone when he heard Donnie let out a whistle, to see his band mate was on his phone. What else was new?

 

Donnie's new kick was getting on Twitter and finding the identity of this hot woman Donnie had been following. He wouldn't shut up about her. But, Joe would play along.

 

"Who?" Joe really wasn't interested in Donnie's flavor of the week, all he could think about, was a beautiful blonde with a killer body. Those curves had him drooling.

 

"Come on!" Donnie looked at Joe, shaking his head in disappointment, "where've ya been the past 48 hours?"

 

"She sounds hot," Jordan paused from salting his eggs, then let out a chuckle.

 

"Fuck ya dude," Donnie said with a smile. "Did you see the photo she posted today?"

 

"No, I don't follow her." Joe ignored the astonished look Donnie was giving him.

 

"Let me find it." Donnie held up his finger as he swiped through his phone, trying to find the picture. "Ah, here she is. Just look at that sweet ass."

 

Joe sat down his phone, and grabbed Donnie's, only to almost drop it when he saw the photo.

 

The photo was of a woman facing away from the camera, her back towards Joe. The face was turned away from the camera, but her hair was draped over her right shoulder, letting him see a long, slender neck, and petite jawline.

 

The woman was wearing a purple string bikini, her back bare to him. Starting from her shoulder blades, to the curve of her lower back, was a tattoo of a pair or purple and blue angel wings. His eyes the focused on the bottoms, noting how the fabric sat upon a pair of round, firm, cheeks.

 

"Hot, ain't she?" Donnie chuckled as he noticed the look on Joes face. "NKAngel80. Looking at this picture, safe to say not all angels are sweet and innocent."

 

Joe felt the bile rise in his stomach as he looked away from the photos. He knew who the woman was. How could he not? Her face was burned into his memory. He memorized those curves, the profile of her face. Hearing Donnie spew lewd comments about her, made him sick.

 

He knew nothing about her, she was only one face in a sea of thousands. What was it about her that intrigued him so much?

 

"Good luck finding her. Needle in a haystack."

 

"I like a challenge." Donnie winked as he began typing away on his phone.

 

/***/

"Oh.My.God!"

 

"What?" Mikaela had been in the bathroom fixing her hair for that nights cocktail party, when she heard Monica let out a scream. She stuck a Bobby pin in her mouth, poked her head out of the bathroom, to see Monica sitting on the bed with her computer sitting in her lap.

 

"Donnie just tweeted." Monica said with a playful smile. "Looking for my Angel."

 

Mikaela pin rolled her hair to one side, securing it with several Bobby pins. "Doesn't mean anything. Kinda vague Monica."

 

"Come on 'Kaela," Monica shut the laptop as she watched her best friend put on a satiny black slip dress over her curvy frame, "Live it up! We are in a boat, with five, hot men. Are you telling me you don't want to see what happens?"

 

"I'm being realistic Monica!" Mikaela put in a pair of diamond tear drop ear rings in, then smoothed her dress, "the chances of that being me is in the millions. Now, get dressed. The cocktail party starts in an hour."

 

/***/

 

"Anyone see her at the beach this afternoon? She posted pics on her account."

 

Joe was leaning up against the bar, his elbows resting on the wood, and his long fingers were wrapped around a half-drunk glass of scotch, the condensation collecting on them. To the right and the left of him were two, huge, mountains that Joe lovingly referred to as Thing One and Thing Two. They were there to make sure Joe wasn't being harassed.

 

But the screaming girls weren't paying attention to him, no, all their attention was on Donnie, who was currently crowd surfing. Joe didn't feel like being groped, well, unless it was certain woman with emerald green eyes.

 

Joe had been so involved with his own thoughts, that he hadn't notice Donnie was next to him, until he spoke.

 

"No, I didn't." Joe lifted the glass to his lips, his blue eyes searching the undulating, screaming mass of estrogen that was currently on the dance floor.

 

"Well, I'm gonna get a refill." He laid his phone into the front pocket of his blue suit, then made his way through the dance floor.

 

His way was slowed by fans who wanted to say hello. He had spotted her sitting at the second bar, her bare back towards him, her long hair cascades down her bare back, letting see him a hint of that tattoo .

 

"Didn't think I'd see you hear."

 

She turned to face him, her honey locks framing her face, her green eyes highlighted in black and her full lips were stained red. She smiled at him as she let out a laugh, then took a sip of her red wine.

 

"Hi."

 

"Scorch on the rocks." Donnie smiled at the bartender. "And another glass of wine for this gorgeous creature."

 

"Actually," she held up her finger, "make it two scotch in the rocks."

 

"So," Donnie slide n next to her, his thigh brushing up against her leg, "loved the pictures." He took his finger, ran it along her neck, brushing the hair to the side. He smiled as he saw the tips of the wings.

 

"I'm glad you liked them." She put the glass to her lips as she scanned the dancing crowd.

 

"So, what shall we drink to?" Donnie held up his glass.

 

"To one hell of a cruise." She winked at him as she tilted her head back and downed the shot.

 

Donnie looked at her over the rim of her glass, marveling in how gorgeous she was. He loved the way her green eyes danced when she laughed.

 

"So, i there to cut this short, but we have some stuff to do. Will I see you at the part after this?"

 

"I didn't get a ticket." She looked at him with a grin on her face.

 

"Just give them your name, which is?"

 

"Mikaela." She smiled as she took Donnie's outstretched hand.

 

"Well, Mikaela, I hope to see you there."


	4. The Whispher

_I hear a voice, hear a voice that I recognize,_

_Pulling me closer_

_Your every word, every word that I hear tonight_

_It's winning me over_

_There's no use running, what we got coming_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_We're standing on, standing on, on the edge of grey_

 

 

 

 

Mikaela let out a groan as she opened her eyes, instantly regretting the decision because it set the axe between her eyes throbbing. She lost count on how many glasses of scotch she had. Donnie kept buying them, so she kept drinking them.

 

"What time is it?" Mikaela  sat up in the bed, her hair tousled around her head and face. She took her hands and moved the hair out of her face as she looked over at the  other bed to see the sleeping form of her friend. "Hey! Mon!" Mikaela took her pillow and threw it over on the other bed. "Get up whore!"

 

Monica let out a groan, took the pillow Mikaela threw at her, and put it over her head. A few seconds later, the cabin was filled with loud snoring.

 

She threw the covers off her leg, and struggled to get out of bed. She was pitched back and forth, and it set off the nausea feeling, making her remember she was on a huge boat. She placed her hand on the dresser, waiting until her sea legs came back to her, then slowly made her way to the bathroom.

 

She squinted under the harsh glare of the lights, blinking out the blur of her contacts. She fumbled around on the sink, until she found the solution. A few drops later her vision returned and she instantly wished she hadn't.

 

Her eyes were bloodshot, mascara was smeared under her eyes, her lipstick smeared along her cheeks, further proof of her make out session with Donnie.

 

"Oh, my god."

 

Mikaela turned from the horror show in the mirror, and turned on the shower. While she waited for the water to get hot, she walked to her suitcase and selected a pink halter top, and white skirt.

 

An hour later, Mikaela felt refreshed and when she stepped out of the bathroom, Monica was sitting up in bed. Mikaela walked over to the curtains and yanked it open, sending in bright sunlight.

 

"Bitch!" Monica hissed as she threw an arm over her eyes.

 

"Get up! We have the meet and greet in four hours and I need food!"

 

Just as Monica sat up from the bed, there was a sudden commotion of screaming girls outside the cabin. Mikaela looked at Monica as she slowly walked to the cabin door, and opened it just enough to peek her head outside, and her eyes went huge.

 

Standing across the hallway signing a door, was Joe McIntyre. To his right and left were two huge bodygaurds making sure no fan took advantage of him.

 

Joe heard the door open from behind him and he turned to see the same woman he had seen last night.

 

"Hi."

 

"Ummm...hi..." She quickly shut the door behind her, her back against as she held her breath. Hot damn, why did he have to be so hot.

 

"What? Did ya see a ghost?" Monica laughed as she noticed the paleness of her friends face.

 

"No..."Mikaela shook her head. She jumped when a knock sounded on her door. She opened it again to see Joe and she sheepishly smiled. "Hi."

 

 

 

Joe swept his eyes up her body, landing on her eyes. 'Hi." he took a step back and looked at the decorations on the door, seeing the multiple photos of him. "Nice. I see your a Joe girl."

 

Mikaelafelt her cheeks burn and she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah."

 

Joe turned as his body guard came up to him. "Well..I have to go..you are coming to the concert at Half Moon Cay, right?"

 

"We, uh, have Meet and Greet with you before." Mikaela was growing self conscience on how hot her face was getting, which made her more flustered. Why did Joe make her so damn nervous? She was at ease with Donnie, but with Joe, it was different. He made her feel like she was a pre-teen all over again.

 

Maybe because he was her total opposite, someone who was looking for marriage, and that was something Mikaela would never do again. Seeing her husband screwing someone else, was enough for the walls to grow inside of her, blocking off any chance of attachment.

 

"Great! I'll...see you there."

 

/****/

 

Mikaela  let out a sigh as she stood in the holding area. She noticed a mirror and looked at her appearance. She had on a white skirt that skimmed the top of her thigh, her tan, toned legs fashioned in a pair of tan boots that hit the bottom of her knee., and her top half was accentuated with a pink halter top. Her blonde hair was tousled in curls along her head, her green eyes lined with black liner.

 

Monica came behind her and slid her arms around her waist. "You are going to give him a heart attack. We are going to get you laid before this cruise is over!"

 

Mikaela let out a breath of nervousness. She knew Monica was talking about Donnie, but all she could think about was Joe, and those damn lips of his and how she wished she could feel them on hers. To see if they really were as soft as they looked.

 

"OK Ladies! Listen up!"

 

Mikaela turned her head to see a large black man had opened a set of doors. The black T shirt stretched across his broad frame and he scanned the crowd and landed on Mikaela . He looked down at his clilpboard. "OK! Can I have cabins 234B thru 250C."

 

Monica and Mikaela watched as cabin after  cabin was called, and she starting to worry that Monica was pulling a mean prank on her. She was about to explode on her friend, when the security guard came out and called their cabin. They were the last two in the holding room.

 

Monica let out a squeel and grabbed Mikaela's arm as she dragged them through the doors. It happened so fast, it took Mikaela a few seconds to sort out everything. Joe was standing off to her right,his eyes on her. She wasn't sure what to do, she felt panicked. Then she felt an arm slid around her waist and a breathe in her ear.

 

"Hey."

 

She turned her head to see it was Donnie and she smiled. "hi.!" Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as Donnie realeased her and Joe came up to her. His blue eyes scanned up her body, his eyes landed on her full chest. "Hi."

 

Joe grabbed her into a hug and nuzzled her ear. "you smell so good." He spun her around and pulled her up against him as everyone lined up for their pictures.

 

Mikaela felt her head spin as Joe held her close to him. Hugo Boss swam around her and his arms were tight against her waist. She wasn't sure if she smiled or not, she was too distracted by this man. Then, the sensation was gone and Joe stepped from her.

 

As she wound her way to the exit door, Donnie reached out for her, pulling her into another hug.

 

"I'm gonna call you on stage." His breath was hot in her ear.

 

She wound her way to the exit door, stopping to give Jon a hug, but her eyes were locked on Joe's, half wishing he'd call her back to him. Make her stay, give her his room key. Something! But he turned his head and greeted the next group.

 

/***/

 

"I don't know how it's possible for that man to be so damn fine."

 

The girls were relaxing by the pool after the Meet and Greet, choosing not to go to the Half Moon Cay concert. Mikaela made the excuse that she didn't want to fight the crowds, but the truth was, she was hiding from Joe.

 

 

 

She turned her head to see Monica lying on her stomach, her chin on her arms and she was watching as Donnie and Joe walked their way through the Lido deck. Joe had on a pair of red swim trunks that were low on his hip, showing off that beautiful "V" of his. And that was it. His hard chest was bare and her eyes were transfixed on the muscles of his six pack as he walked. "Yeah..." was all she could get out of her mouth.

 

Joe was trying not to hear the details of Donnie's night, but he had no choice. Donnie was very proud of himself for bagging this chick, so he had to at least pretend he was interested. But his thoughts were straying on that gorgeous woman he saw in meet and greet, and why she wasn't at the concert. Donnie had arranged for her to be called up on stage and have Joe give her a massage.

 

He heard laughter and he turned his head,and his stride slowed.

 

There she was, lying on a deck chair, one bare leg was bent, her other stretched out in front of her. Her leg lowered bit and he almost groaned. That purple bikini she had on, was pure heaven. The bottoms dipped low on her hips, letting him see her tight stomach, and was that a ring?

 

He wanted to go over to her, rub some lotion onto that body, god the things he would do to her. From the way she turned her head and looked at him, he knew that she would let him.

 

But he couldn't. Fans didn't know how unhappy he was in his current marriage. They wouldn't understand that his wife all but pushed him away? God, How long it had been since he had sex?

 

He couldn't show favoritism, he knew how fans could be. Especially the rabid ones. He saw firsthand what a jealous fan could do to another one. He didn't want to putMikaela into that kind of drama.

 

Monica turned her head as Mikaela had stopped talking, wondering what the issue was. A smile came to her face as she looked at her friend who was staring at Joe, her mouth half open. Monica also noticed the way Joe was holding her gaze. She leaned over and hit her in in the arm.

 

"He so wants you girl."

 

Mikaeladidn't take her eyes off of Joe as he turned to Donnie, hearing his laugh. "He's married..." Mikaela sighed. "Just a fantasy right now."

 

She slid the sunglasses back on her face, allowing her to continue watching Joe walk through the crowds. Maybe Monica was right, maybe she should just relax and have some fun.


End file.
